Falsely Accused
by kazuthebab5
Summary: The title is a lie. You will see Summary on the inside. Credit to the cover to my friend on Discord.
1. Ch 1

Falsely Accused.

This is a fanfiction loosely based on the movie, "Dead Man Walking". This story will be M rated for the comments made by the characters. Remember. This movie was made based on a case in the 60s or 70s. Except this will be based in modern times.

Warnings include: Racial slurs, mentioned rape, rape, murder.

There will be applied AmeriPan.

Characters -

Prussia

Germany

North Italy

South Italy

England

France

Canada

China

South Korea

Taiwan

Japan [Victim]

America [Victim]

Mentioned Denmark

Six years earlier, May 5th 2012.

 **Breaking news** : _The search for the two teens, Alfred Jones and Kiku Wang-Honda, has concluded. Police found the bodies of the two teens around six-thirty am this morning when two young children found the IPhone that belonged to Jones on their way to school this morning. The bodies were both confirmed dead upon arrival. This concludes the seven day search for these two teens._

Today, November 24th 2018.

"Feliciano! You got a letter from the… prison? What the fuck did you do?" Lovino said,tossing the letter down in front of his younger brother. Feli frowned a little as he adjusted his cross.around his neck before ripping open the official looking letter. Feli read over before frowning deeper. "A Death row inmate wants to talk to me, Lovi…" He said softly and setting the paper down.

His older brother spun around and pointed at him. "Why the hell would they need you to come talk to some monster on death row?" He questioned, internally worried about his little brother. Feli shrugged and tucked the paper away. "I… I wouldn't know Lovi but I can't ignore someone in need!" He said with a smile to his brother. Lovi sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just be careful… These guys haven't seen other women or men in God knows when."

Feli nodded. "I understand." He said.and stood giving his big brother a huge hug. "Let's eat breakfast and then I'll head other to the prison to see this man." Feli said and moved to help Lovi make breakfast.


	2. Ch 2

Falsely Accused

"It has been six years. Six birthdays. Six New Year's celebrations." A dark haired man who wore his long hair in a tight ponytail spoke. He threw down the newspaper which had the head line, **Gilbert Beilschmidt to be in the California State Court of Appeals.**

"Why haven't they killed him yet?! Kiku didn't get the chance to appeal his death!" He raged on and stomped his foot. The others in the room sighed. "Yao, he has been appealing for a year now. It will be the same outcome. He murdered and raped two innocent teens, he gets the death sentence." Spoke the other man in the room. He was far too used to Yao's anger about the death of their brother six years ago. "Besides gēgē, there is too much evidence against him. His DNA was found on Kiku and the gun." Mei spoke gently as she set a hand on his shoulder.

Yao sighed and dropped into his chair, "I know, Yong Soo and Mei. But I can't help but think of what would happen if he was able to convince them to give him a lesser sentence." He rubbed his face. He held his face. "I can't help but think of how scared Kiku was that night…"

Six years earlier, April 29th 2012.

"Yao! I'm going out with Alfred." Kiku said, adjusting his polo shirt before sliding on a belt. "We are just going to the movies in town. We will be back by midnight. Okay?" He said, turning around to face his brother. Yao sighed, "Okay. We'll take your phone with you. " He said and leaned forward to attach a little flower pin to his shirt. "There. Alfred is a lucky man." He said and hugged Kiku. Kiku left with a wave.


	3. Ch 3

Falsely Accused

"Step into this room Vargas and Beilschmidt will be out in a moment." The officer told the Italian church goer as he lead him into the room and to the bullet proof two way window. Feli nodded and sat at the window, his fingers playing with the golden cross around his neck.

Soon a man clad in an orange jumpsuit with a band around his waist which held his hands to his stomach and shackles around his ankle was lead into the room on the other side of the window. Feli sat up straight and smiled nicely to the convict.

"So, your Feliciano Vargas." The man spoke as he looked up and stared into the man's eyes. Feli was startled at the intense red color of the cons eyes. "Yes… I am. You must be Gilbert Beilschmidt! Nice to meet you." He said as he sat in the hard plastic chair.

The albino frowned. "I asked to see you because I don't belong here. I know a lot on Death Row say this but I am innocent. I didn't kill no kids." He said, flipping his hair out of his face. "I don't belong back here. Mathias Kohler does. He killed 'em." He leaned back as he spoke.

Feli swallowed. "I don't know how I can help. The warden says you're to be executed for your crimes. I spoke to him." He said, gripping his pants tight. Gilbert blinked and leaned forward, "You've never had to work with a convict have ya?" He asked the obviously nervous Italian.

Feli nodded, "But I want to help you Gilbert!" He said with a smile, "Let's start with discussing what happened." He said and pulled out a tan folder, then proceeded to flip through the case notes he had gathered on his own. "You killed the two teens, Alfred Jones and Kiku Wang-Honda. On May 5th, 2012." He continued to read to himself.

Gilbert stomped his foot, "No! I swear I didn't kill no kids!" He said, which startled the poor Italian. Gilbert sighed and leaned back before the guards took him away, "Sorry I just didn't kill them. Kohler did."

0o0

Six years ago. April 29th, 2012.

"That was a great movie Al." Kiku said to his boyfriend as they left the theater and headed back to Alfreds car. The blonde wrapped his arms around his smaller partner. "It was babe," He then checked his digital watch (he had left his phone at home since Kiku brought his), "Oh man, it's eleven thirty. I should get you home before Yao kills me." Kiku sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I need to get home." He said as they entered the dark lot and headed for Alfreds red 2010 Ford Fusion. "I really think they need to install lights out here." Kiku said softly as he moved closer to Alfred as the blonde worked to unlock the car in the dark.

Then, Kiku screamed as he was grabbed and then Alfred was knocked to the ground by another person.

Screams emitted from the air for what seemed like hours before two loud gun shots resounded through the air and footsteps ran from the small forest behind the lot.


	4. Ch 4

Falsely Accused

"Goddamnit! That murderer has a chance to appeal parole or even release again?!" Shoulder a green eyes man with messy blonde hair. He wasn't happy about the new development on the news. That murderer killed their adopted son, why did they keep appealing his case.

"Arthur, please. They won't release him. He's dangerous." Said another blonde with shoulder length hair. "Please, you can't do this every time he appeals. He's been trying for months now and his execution date is approaching in a couple months. He will be gone for good soon." He told his partner.

Another blonde entered, his hand pressed to his eye. "Why is father yelling papa?" He asked, the teen sitting down on the sofa. The longer haired blonde sighed, "Alfred's murderer is appealing parole again." He said, "Don't worry Matthew, he will die for what he did to your younger brother."

Matthew hugged his father's, "Yeah, Al will be able to finally rest in peace soon." He whispered and gave the two mid aged blondes and kiss on the cheek.

0o0

"Ya see, Feliciano you need to believe me. I didn't kill those kids, I didn't do anything." Gilbert said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Feli curled his nose in disgust but nodded. "I… I believe you Gilbert. I think what we need to do is gather things for your appeals trail next week." He said, scratching his head.

The albino nodded with a cocky grin.


	5. Ch 5

Falsely Accused

"Gilbert do you have any family?" Feliciano asked the albino. It was their last meeting before the trial. He wanted to know more about the criminal, call it dangerous curiosity but he really did. Gilbert was a human too. Feli didn't see him as a monster.

"Yeah. I do. I had a father but he died a week after my sentence. I also have a little brother and a few cousins." He said, sighing softly. "Oh god, Ludbug. He's going to lose his big bro. Feliciano please! Go see him. Make sure he's okay!" He begged the Italian.

Feli fidgeted. "I can try." He said, standing when visiting hour was over. "I'll see you at the appeals, Gilbert." He said, nodding his head and leaving the room.

0o0

Feliciano looked hard for where the inmates brother lived. It turned out he lived an hour out, all alone with four dogs. Feli walked up the wooden steps to the old trailer and knocked. "Coming!" Came the call from inside.

Eventually, a large blonde emerged. "Who are you?" He asked, gently nudging his dogs back into the home. "I'm Feliciano Vargas, I'm working with your brother Gilbert. He asked me to come make sure you're okay." He explained to the blonde. The blond stiffened with the mention of his brother.

"You've been talking to Gil?" He asked, "I guess I can trust you, I'm Ludwig. Want to come in? We can talk there." Feli nodded and followed the blonde in so they could talk.


	6. Ch 6

Falsely Accused

 _ **Readers Warning: Use of racial slurs. Author does not condone the use of the words, she just had to use them for the fic.**_

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Two counts of murder, one count of rape." Read out the judge the day of Gilbert's appeal. "Beilschmidt, you were charged six years ago for the rape and murder of Kiku Honda, as well as the murder of Alfred Jones. Ages seventeen and eighteen respectively."

The families of the two victims sat in the room, tense. Gilbert stood in front of the judge, his shackles around his ankles and his wrists cuffed to his waist. Feliciano sat behind him, wearing his best suit and his cross glistening on his chest.

"With all the evident against you Beilschmidt, I do not get why you keep trying to appeal a lesser sentence." The judge spoke, not even glancing into the folder of Gilbert's file. "I've told ya why, I didn't kill those kids. It was Kohler's idea!" He shouted, shaking the chains that kept him in place.

0o0

 _Six years earlier, April 29 2012. The morning of the killing._

"Get, Gil! Wanna go out drinking tonight?" Mathias said over the phone as he checked his wallet for his ID and money. "I guess I can, Matt. Same place?" He said, shooting a Facebook message to his friend to watch Ludwig tonight.

"Yup! Gerald's Pub near the movie theater like always!" Mathias said before he hung up.

 _Later that night_

The two adults left the pub, Gilbert had been designated driver tonight so he was only a bit tipsy, Mathias on the other hand had taken his fill on the alcoholic beverage. They left the bar, heading for the parking lot near the theater where they parked.

Up ahead, Mathias spotted two teens. "Hey… hey look, it's a Jap and his boyfriend." He slurred, pointing at the Asian and his blonde boyfriend. "Matt… don't draw attention to us… they aren't doing anyth-"

"What you gay or something?" He asked, glaring at his friend. Gil shook his head quickly, "No of course not!" He said, glancing between Mathias and the two teens.

"Let's kill 'em."


	7. Ch 7

Falsely Accused

"Gilbert was a good brother, father would say he was quite annoying and all. But Gilbert would never have killed two teens. It was described as an disgusting case of hate. He wouldn't hate on people!" Ludwig spoke the next time Feli saw him after the court hearing. "Honestly they have the wrong man."

Feli frowned, "I see… Gilbert too believes he is falsely accused." He sighed and took a sip of the water he had been served. He checked the time, "I can stay for about twenty more minutes. Do you have anything you want to tell me or want me to tell your brother?"

Ludwig though for a moment before speaking. "Could you tell him… I have his funeral arrangements done. I want him to know that I love him so much and I will miss him."

0o0

 _Six years earlier, April 30th, 2012._

"Time to get up for class Kiku! You overslept. It's not like you…" Yao said as he opened the teens room. The bed was still made perfectly and his coat was missing. "Kiku never came home last night!" He yelled and rushed into the other rooms of the home.

He was nowhere to be seen. The other two members of the family set their bags down to grab Yao out of his frantic panic. "Yao! Call the police and report him missing. If he is missing Al may be too. I'll call his father." Yong Soo said as he pulled his cell out and dialed the blonde household.

Yao breathed and grabbed the house phone, calling the police station. "Orange County Police Station. Alex speaking. How may I help you?" The call was answered.

"Yes… I am calling to report my brother missing. I'm his… legal guardian. He didn't come home last night!"

 _Hours later_

 **Breaking News** : _Two teens disappeared last night. By the names of Kiku Wang-Honda and Alfred Jones, pictured below. The search has begun, if you have any information on the two missing teens call the number below._


	8. Ch 8

Falsely Accused

"Gilbert. Please. Tell me what happened. I want you to pass to a better place!" The Italian said, fingering the cross around his neck. The albino grumbled on his side, lighting a cigarette as he cleared his voice.

"… I was out drinking. I was the designated driver this time. I told Matt no. I told him we shouldn't hurt two kids." He said as he took a long drag of his cigarette. "Matt didn't want a Jap dating a white man." He frowned.

Feli frowned at this new information, "Tell me Gilbert… _Are you scared, of this Mathias?_ "

0o0

Feli left the prison, he was exhausted. "Hey! You!" Yelled a voice nearby making the young man stop and look around. He spotted a blonde man come toward him and he was confused. "Yes, sir?"

"Why haven't you come to speak to us?! You support that monster don't you." He shouted at the Italian man. Feli stood confused. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I know who you are."

The blonde grumbled, "I am Alfred Jones' father. Well… his adoptive father." He said, "I am Arthur Kirkland." Feliciano gasped and looked away.

"I am sorry I have not visited you, or the Wang-Honda's. I did not think you wanted to speak to me, sir…" Feli frowned, his hand went to his cross. He was nervous.

"It uh, alright but I don't think you need to be talking to that monster. He took away two young lives. My Alfred had a scholarship for astronomy!" He said, the man's green eyes blazing.

Feli sighed, "I'm sorry sir, but he requested me to be there at the time of his execution. I'll be sitting there with you and the Wang-Honda's."

"Names Arthur, please. At least go see the Wang-Honda's. Yao needs it. Even if he's not Christian." Arthur said and turned to leave. Leaving Feli alone. Feli looked at his feet. How would this work out?

0o0

 _Six years earlier. April 30th, 2012._

"What do you mean you can't find Kiku?!" Yao yelled at the police officer who had come to his door. The officer frowned. "I'm sorry sir. The search is still inconclusive. We found the car owned by Jones. But we have not found the bodies of the two teens. We are working as fast as we can." He told Yao.

Yao sighed bitterly. He was not happy. "But… sir, just consider. The longer it is before we find them, the more likely we will not find them alive." He tipped his hat and left.


	9. Ch 9

Falsely Accused

"Hello Mr Wang-Honda." Feliciano nodded his head as he entered into the Chinese man's home, he glanced around at the home, taking his shoes off at the door. "Hello." The tired man said as he led Feli into the dinning area.

"Anything to drink?" The Chinese man said as he sat next to Mei. "I'm fine, sir." He also took a seat to look at the Asian family. They seemed like nice people.

"I called to come talk to you about Kiku… I know this has been hard, losing family is hard. Kiku and Alfred seemed like a great couple, and both were very smart, right?" Feli spoke to the man, gently. The Asian family looked down before Yao spoke. "Yes, both were very happy. Alfred was going to school for astronomy after graduation and Kiku was accepted into Harvard."

Feli gave a gentle smile, "I know you want revenge but the Lord says to let him repay the damage and not to hold revenge in your heart. I understand you are not Christian but it's a good line."

Yao smiled, "It is, but we do want him dead. Let Kiku rest peacefully. He was my little brother." Mei rubbed his shoulder.

"He was my older brother. We miss him but next week, we will finally be at peace." Mei said softly.

"Yes, I will be there. As a witness like the families and his brother will be there." He informed them.

"Ah…" Yao sighed, "Yes. I got the notice and signed what I needed."


	10. Ch 10

Falsely Accused

[AN: This is the big chapter, this contains the rape and murder. Proceed with caution. More at the end]

0o0

"Gilbert, please tell me what happened that night. You need peace…" Feli placed his small hand against the glass. "I guess since I'm gonna die anyway, I should recap the night. Well…"

0o0

The night of the murder, May 5th 2012.

Leaving the bar, arm around Matthias, Gil led his friend to the car, "Looooord, I drank too much. Gillll, look at those two kids!" Mat laughed. "A Jap dating a white man, what type of gay sorcerer is that Gay Jap?"

"Let's just get to the car, Mat." Gil tried, leading him to the parking lot.

"Nah, let's kill 'em!" Matt grinned, not as drunk as before. "Ya not gay are ya?" Gil shook his head quickly. "No, of course not! I love chicks. Let's do this!" He said and they followed the couple to the blondes car.

Matt counted on his fingers before he grabbed the blonde and forced him to his knees, punching the man in the face. Gil grabbed the smaller of the two and tossed him to the ground, kicking the boy in his side. "Little Japs scared, man!" He laughed, pulling out a flask and taking a large swig.

"Leave him alone!" The blonde yell for his boyfriend. The smaller boy fought against the albino as he was pinned to the gravel ground under him.

"Oh, he looks like a little chick!" Matt laughed as he hit the blonde boy again. "Little gay boys don't belong in our town!" Gil growled, taking another swig of his flask before tearing off the Raven haired kids clothes. The boy screamed and fought, "Get off me!"

Gil laughed as the boy became completely nude, "Matt, your right! The kid does look like a chick with a dick!" Gil punched Kiku in the face before smirk.

"Your strength is shit kid." Gil said as he listened to his friend beat up the other boy, he unzipped his pants and pushed into the small boy.

The Asian boy screeched, kicking and hitting at the albino as he thrust into him. The blonde teen punched Matt and yelled, "Get off him!" He was silenced and punched again.

Gil continued to fuck the small teen until he released, "Fuck- Matt let's get rid of them." He shoved the boys clothes into the blondes car before forcing the kid to his feet.

"Let us go!" The blonde said, as Matt forced the beaten highschool student to his feet. "Nah, can't let two gay shits back into this world."

They forced the two to walk towards the small forest, then to kneel in front of a ditch. "Little gay shits don't deserve to live." Matt laughed and took out a gun, aiming it to the back of the black haired boy. "Say goodnight." Matt laughed as he shot the crying term then the blonde. The two teens fell face first into the ditch, the adults covered them up in branches and leaves before the two ran off into the night.

0o0

Present day

"I'm sorry I lied to you Vargas. I'll see you in a few days."

0o0

AN: Wow I made a long chapter, well I'm glad I didn't split this up. It's not the greatest scene. I'm sorry but I hope you can feel the pain. I hope to hear some feedback!


End file.
